


Kylux Omegaverse Week- Day 3

by KylosSpacePrincess



Series: Kylux Omegaverse Week 2019 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Kylo Ren, Omega Verse, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosSpacePrincess/pseuds/KylosSpacePrincess
Summary: Hux has a terrible day and Kylo has an idea of how to help.





	Kylux Omegaverse Week- Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> HEY IM BACK WITH MORE OF THIS WOOT
> 
> I totally skipped day two oopsie! I was busy!

Hux has had a shit day.

There was no denying it, and once he accepted the fact that his day was destined to be terrible it only got worse. 

It was just incident after incident, distraction after distraction, and he got barely any actual work done all day. 

He was feeling tense and irritable like he usually did when it was close to Ren’s heats. Except, he was pretty sure they still had a week before his Omega’s next heat, so the symptoms must have just been stress induced. 

After his headache got bad enough that he couldn’t concentrate, Hux finally gave up. Maybe he could just go back to his and Ren’s quarters and get some work done on his holopad in the peace and quiet. 

He hadn’t seen his mate all day, which was also weird. Usually, he and Kylo were at each other’s throats all throughout the day until they could retire to their quarters to fuck the energy out and go to bed. 

When Hux reached their rooms, he was surprised to see Ren already there. He was doing something in the closet when Hux arrived, but the Alpha was too tired to pay attention to what. 

He kicked off his shoes and grabbed his holopad to settle into his favorite chair by the window. 

“What are you doing?” He absentmindedly asked Ren, who was stuff rustling around in the closet.

“Getting the nest ready,” The Omega responded, emerging from the door. 

Hux set his holopad on his lap. “Why? You’re not due for heat for another week.”

“No,” Kylo padded up to Hux, coming to stand next to him. “It’s supposed to be here tomorrow or the day after.”

“Are you certain?” The alpha asked. He rubbed at his temples. They did  _ not  _ have time for a heat right now. 

Ren’s heats always just further stressed Hux out. Having both the Grand Marshal and the Supreme Leader gone at once for days on end meant that the entire First Order was under the control of  _ lower-ranking officers _ . It made Hux queasy just thinking about relinquishing control to anyone but himself or Kylo. 

“Armie, I think I know when my own heat is coming”

Hux flared his nostrils at the nickname. He reached to pick up his holopad again. Now he  _ really _ needed to get some work done if he was going to have to take the next couple of days off. 

“What’s wrong?” Ren asked, placing a hand on Hux’s arm. 

“Nothing,” Hux responded coldly. He saw the brief flash of hurt in Ren’s eyes from his tone. 

_ You need to be nicer to your Omega, he’s about to be in heat. _

“I just have a lot to do, that’s all.” He said, gentler this time. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Kylo asked, his hand traveling to Hux’s. He interlaced their fingers. 

The touch, however simple and small, did relax Hux, just a bit. 

He sighed. “No, I don’t think so.”

Ren looked disappointed in that answer. 

But, Hux didn’t have anything else to tell him. There really wasn’t anything that he could do. 

So, the Alpha picked up his holopad again and tried to get to work.  _ Tried.  _

He didn’t make it very far past simply turning it on because before he knew what was happening Ren was  _ climbing in his lap _ . 

“What are you doing?” Hux shouted. He struggled to find a place for his hands and his holopad around his massive mate in his way. “I need to work!” 

Ren kissed Hux’s cheek. “What you  _ need _ is to de-stress.”

“Get off me,” Hux said, rolling his eyes. “Ren, get off. Move.”

“Not until you let me cheer you up,” Kylo said smugly. 

“You are insufferable,” Hux sighed. “Move.” He commanded again.

“No,” Kylo crossed his arms like a child refusing to go to bed. “Your lap is comfortable.”

“Well, it’s not comfortable for me!” The alpha shifted his weight, trying to get out from under Ren.

“We can move somewhere more comfortable,” Kylo suggested. “But you’re not taking  _ this _ .” He snatched the holopad from Hux’s fingers.

“Give me that!” Hux tried to reach for his holopad, but it was no use. Ren was holding it above his grasp. 

“Not until you let me try to get you in a better mood.”

Hux flared his nostrils. “Fine. You may try.”

Kylo looked elated. 

“But,” Hux added, “If whatever you want to do doesn’t work, you have to let me actually get work done.”

Kylo nodded and clambered off of Hux. He set the holopad down and grabbed Hux’s hand instead. 

The alpha rolled his eyes at the gesture but allowed himself to be lead by Ren into the closet.

“Kylo, I’m not an omega. Being in your little ‘safe space’ isn’t going to relax me.” Hux protested. 

Ren made himself comfortable on a pile of blankets and gestured for his alpha to join him. 

Hux did so, begrudgingly. He settled himself next to Kylo, involuntarily breathing in his scent. 

His eyelashes fluttered as he breathed in his Omega, the scent sending shivers down his spine. 

_ Okay, that did relax him a bit _ .

“See?” Kylo said. “It's nice in here.”

“It’s...alright.” 

Kylo made an unsatisfied face. “Just hold me, like you do in the morning when you think I’m still asleep.”

Hux scoffed but obliged, wrapping his arms around Ren. “Are you really suggesting that a cuddle is going to solve all of my problems?”

“Not all of them,” Kylo scooted closer to the alpha, pressing himself flush against him. “But it will make it better.”

Hux rolled his eyes for the millionth time that evening. 

He had to admit, this wasn’t bad. It was super relaxing like Ren had promised, but it was alright.

Ren wrapped his big arms around Hux as well, pressing his face into Hux’s neck.

Hux’s hands stroked idly up and down Ren’s back, his warm skin smooth under his fingers. 

Ren’s breathing slowed to a quiet rumble. Hux watched his OMega’s chest rise and fall rhythmically, his own breathing slowing involuntarily to match his mate’s. 

Ren was asleep in minutes, his body no doubt preparing for heat and needing rest. 

Hux just wrapped his arms tighter around him, relishing in the warmth from his body against his own.

Hux took another deep breath of his mate’s scent and felt the tension leave his shoulders and back. 

He hated to admit it, but being in a dark, quiet space with his mate really was nice. The pure bliss he got from the fact that someone was holding him, that someone  _ loved  _ him, and that he had someone to love in return was enough to make him forget his woes for the moment and just relax, his mate asleep in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> ILY ALL TY FOR READING
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Give me a follow on  twitter  and  tumblr  for some quality reylo, kylux, Adam thirst, and general nonsense
> 
> <3 <3


End file.
